


I would do anything

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confusion, Drabble, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I guess it was unavoidable. It was building up in me. This want. This sick feeling I couldn’t push away.I wanted it gone. Forever. I thought satisfying it once would be enough and I would move on.No such thing happened.It was even worse and more unbereable afterwards.





	I would do anything

I guess it was unavoidable. It was building up in me. This want. This sick feeling I couldn’t push away.

I wanted it gone. Forever. I thought satisfying it once would be enough and I would move on.

No such thing happened.

It was even worse and more unbereable afterwards.

 

 ***

 

Since he promised he wouldn't bother me again, I thought it was over. I thought I'd never see him again.

But I kept seeing him. He just wasn't looking my way any more.

I didn't think it would bother me. For whatever reason, it did.

Why? I pretended I didn't know.

It was just my luck that I met him on my rare outing into the wizarding world beyond the pompous social events.

In Blaise's establishment.

Why did I keep agreeing to Pansy's whims? I didn't know.

He didn't see me so I watched him. Just this once I told myself. Just this once I would look and it would be enough.

He was laughing, talking and smiling with his friends. They looked content and happy. I hated it.

It wasn't enough.

I am not proud I followed him outside. I am not proud of what I did next.

He was walking away. He didn't know I was behind him for a while. I didn't know what I wanted to accomplish exactly.

He looked behind and saw me. He frowned but stopped.

'Malfoy? What are you doing?' He asked.

I have no idea. 'I don't know,' I blurted.

He kept frowning. 'Well whatever it is, I'd be glad if you stopped following me?'

'Why? You could follow me but I can't do the same?' I asked and shrugged.

'Yeah, cause that turned out great.' He started walking again.

'Well it could have,' I said, not moving.

He snorted. 'Yeah I bet. With one of us dead probably.'

No. 'I meant something else.'

He stopped and looked at me. 'No it wouldn't.'

'Now we'll never know I guess,' I shrugged again.

'Exactly. And thank god for that.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' I was getting mad. And closer.

He shook his head. 'That it would be wrong. It was wrong. All of it. What I did and what you said, too.'

'You almost got me killed Potter. I would say and do anything to finally get rid of you.'

'Well you did get rid of me.' I saw the scowling expression on his face. 'I don't want to think about it, ever. Look, I want to go home, I'm tired...‘

How thick could one get? I was probably too subtle. 'Yes. I am tired too.'

I was close enough so I did it.

He tasted different. There was no blood this time.


End file.
